It is common that furniture consumers seek certain versatility in furniture with the end goal that said furniture pieces can be adapted to different places at different moments, granting them versatility in their use, in combination with moderate pricing and pleasant appearance.
Particularly, modular furniture pieces must be easily adaptable to disposable spaces and to the everyday needs of the consumer. At the same time, it is necessary that modular furniture may be easily changed quickly, according to the changing needs, without requiring substantial modifications and without the help of a technician. Thus, modular furniture pieces must be able to easily and quickly be assembled and disassembled.
Thus, a modular piece of furniture presents, among others, the following technical advantages over pre-manufactured or non-modular pieces of furniture:                (a) a pre-manufactured or non-modular piece of furniture cannot be moved or disassembled to be re-distributed; and        (b) skilled workers are required when a pre-manufactured or non-modular piece of furniture is placed in a room.        
At the same time, the known modular pieces of furniture suffer from difficulty of assembly and in certain cases, suffer equally from their weight, so that the assembly of modular pieces of furniture must be carried out by skilled workers, or in any case, unskilled people who encounter great difficulties upon assembling known structures.
Several documents disclose modular furniture, for example, Canadian patent number 929199, publications PCT Numbers WO 2005/013766, WO 03/092436, WO 2013/064259, WO 2013/020721, as well as U.S. Pat. No. 6,474,759 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,644.
Thus, an objective of the present invention is modular pieces of furniture which are easy to assemble, light and easy to disassemble. In addition to this objective, the objective of the modular system being able to be built by an unskilled person also exists.